Murphey's Law Works in Strange Ways
by Femina-Taisho
Summary: Summary: Murphey’s Law states that anything that can happen will happen so what does this mean to Kagome and an egotistical prince? VegetaKagome pairing
1. A New World?

Hey everyone it's been a while since I last wrote a story ^_^u but I've decided to put some stories up because I can't stop writing no matter how hard I try so be nice this one I've been working hard on and I hope you like it

NOTE: Don't send hate mail please? I mean if you don't like it don't read it I'm not making yu so really what good is hatemail?

Also, I've deleted all of my other stories because I hath dubbed them stupid lol I have been working on my writing skills with me working on my first book and all so I hope you like it

* * *

Summary: Murphey's Law states that anything that can happen will happen so what does this mean to Kagome and an egotistical prince? VegetaKagome pairing

* * *

A young woman ran through the forest as quickly as she could in her arms there was a small bundle. As she ran a portion of the bundle opened up and revealed an infant's head that had a pair of dog ears on top. She heard a rustle in the forest brush behind her and her speed increased without her even noticing it. She saw the well! If she could just reach it… a resounding roar broke through her thoughts as the well drew closer and she leaped into the well as claws crashed down where she had just stood. She ascended the well wall and realized that she wasn't in her own time and being in a strange time/place with an infant was never a good thing.

All of a sudden a man came into the clearing where she stood trying to set up a barrier around the well so that HE could not come and hurt her and the baby. Her supposed mate had abandoned her for that clay wench and she and the baby were alone and defenseless and the newest demon henchman of Naraku's was a Bear demon that had an almost human form and those were by far the most feared of all demons but she had escaped and she knew he would try to follow her and kill her. Finally she erected the barrier as a blue glow emitted from her palms her baby laid on her lap. As soon as she was done the man stepped forward.

The woman tensed and turned quickly picking up her infant and holding her close. "Who's there?!?!?!" she demanded.

"Who're you?" the man asked none too politely.

"I asked you first," the woman said.

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of Sayajins, now tell me your name woman before I rip out your impudent tongue," the man, Vegeta said.

"I'm Kagome, please help me!" and with that said she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Vegeta looked at her in wonder before he saw the wound on her shoulder and the infant in her arms… she had been fully ready to fight him and now he knew why. She had a child and from what he saw of that lower Sayajin Goku's mate, Chichi, women were very protective of their young. Upon further inspection he noticed that the baby had dog ears.

Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei was curious about the woman so he picked her up and took her to Bulma. Of coarse the infuriating woman started yelling at him.

"Vegeta! What did you do to this poor woman?! And she has a CHILD!!! How could you?!?!"

"Shut up woman I didn't do this I found her in the forest by an old abandoned well making some sort of force-field that was coming out of her hands," he yelled back "can you heal her or what?!?!"

"Of coarse I can heal her but it looks as if her body is already taking care of that."

He looked down at her and it was true!!! Her body was healing itself mending the skin that had been sliced and her collarbone that had a small crack in it, a hairline fracture, that had healed itself!!!


	2. The Questioning

Chapter 2 of Murphy's Law Works in Strange Ways – The Questioning

Note: I couldn't help but write the second chapter this soon lol. Like I said no hate mail

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Ancient Language of the Inu's_

**Inner Beast**

* * *

Question: Any Japanese baby girl names you can think of?

How about names for the demon who's after Kagome?

* * *

Vegeta set the girl on Bulma's medical table and for some reason he didn't leave. He sat down and waited for her to wake up. Her child was the first one to awaken and she started yipping at her mother who gently growled back in a very animalistic way as her eyes opened slowly while she adjusted to the light. Kagome looked down at her child nestled against her buxom who pawed at her breasts wanting to eat.

_Alpha-Mother up!! Pup eat?_ Her pup whined.

_No Pup will wait Alpha-Mother must see where Pup and Alpha-Mother are._ Kagome replied. (Their grammar sucks ne?)

Kagome looked around and saw a man who was oblivious to what they had been saying and was looking at them incredulously.

"Oh, hello, might I ask where we are sir?" Kagome said with every bit of politeness she could muster at the moment being she was terrified and had a pup to protect.

'Finally someone who shows real respect towards her superiors' he thought then answered "You are at Capsule Corp. at the moment and have been since I brought you here four hours ago."

"I've been out that long?!" Kagome asked frantically 'I hope that seal stays up I'm gonna have to re-seal it every once-in-a-while to make sure that HE couldn't get to my pup.'

"Yes, you have been out for quite a while," a woman said coming into the room, "My name's Bulma Briefs and this good-for-nothing-monkey is PRINCE Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta-sei."

"Shut the hell up stupid woman. Kagome here has earned my respect for respecting me even though she did not know me," Vegeta said to the blue-haired woman.

Kagome then sat up and said "Please excuse me my pup is hungry and he has not been weaned yet."

"Oh, of coarse, go on Vegeta I'm a medical doctor too not just a inventor for my farther's corporation," Bulma said as she ushered him out of the room but he could still hear them if he was outside so that is where he went to listen in.

"Thank you so much for your kindness and as soon as I am done feeding my pup I will leave to find a place to spend the night," Kagome said then thought to herself 'Although that would probably be in a cave of some sort.'

"Absolutely out of the question!! Your name's Kagome, am I right? Kagome you were found by Vegeta and he said that you climbed out of the old well in the forest and there were no human footprints there other than the ones coming out of the well and his so you had to have just appeared out of thin air or something," Bulma reasoned.

"Close, I am a time-traveler and the well that I went into was made from the wood of a Tree of Ages. These can live hundreds of years and if branches of them get made into a well then that is a new portal for me to go through they are often different species of tree though so it's hard to tell if a tree is a Tree of Ages. The well that I went into must have gotten confused as to where I was supposed to go in the Time-Stream or something because I am on a different world than where I was, I saw some animals and there where dinosaurs and saber-toothed cats and last I checked on my world dinosaurs were dead long before Humans came into existence. Also saber-toothed cats went extinct because humans killed them off before the Ice-Age came to a close. This world is also more advanced than my world and at the same time much cleaner. Which is odd because I thought that science labs produced smog (AN: Smoke-like fog, look it up if you want more information) and that killed the o-zone layer and well my world is…dieing I guess if you want it put that way," Kagome explained as she growled _Pup switch._ As she moved her pup Bulma asked her a few questions.

"Why does your baby have dog ears?"

"She is ¾ dog demon I am a pure bred dog demon and her father, who betrayed me like the arrogant bastard he is, was a half dog demon half human hybrid this makes her ¾ demon and the only part of her father she caries is his ears and even then they are black like mine. Other than that she is a miniature version of me."

"Do you have anyone who will be looking for you?"

"Yes a demon hell-bent on killing me, and maybe my adopted son whom my barrier will let through."

"Why is someone out to kill you?"

"Because I have something he wants."

"What?"

"The Shikon no Tama or Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls," Kagome answered pulling out a marble like jewel that swirled pink and purple and looked as if it were moving right there in her very hand.

"Wow that is pretty," Bulma said in wonder "Why would he want this jewel is it valuable or something?"

Kagome laughed cynically and said "I guess you could say that… This Jewel has been fought over since the time of its creation five hundred fifty years before my time period, I travel back and forth through time and gather the shards before any evil demons get it. If a demon were to get its hands on a shard of this jewel it would become a hundred times more powerful but the jewel would make it go crazy and start killing off every person, demon or human that came near it. If an evil human were to get it the human would be consumed within a day or so and they would fall to their demise, especially if the human ran into my friends and I."

"Why?"

"We would simply kill them," Kagome said "But only if they refused to relinquish the jewel fragment."

"You've killed before?!?!"

"I kill on a daily basis, usually demons who try to rape or eat me, as I look fragile and delicate, I kill them easily."

"You have no problem with killing?"

"If it's for the protection of myself or others then no. I learned long ago that feeling sorry for your dead opponent is easy to do but then I remember how many lives it's probably ruined and I say to myself that I did the right thing and now it can hurt no one else."

"That sounds very wise but I think all life is valuable."

"As do I, Demons and Humans balance each other out but think about it like this: demons could easily tip the balance so I say that I am keeping balance in the world."

"That makes a lot of sense," Bulma said incredulously thinking how killing could keep balance in nature "So basically you are the strong protecting the weak from evil right? But, I thought you said you were a Demon too?"

"Demons, like humans, can be good or evil. I am different though, I am a Demon-Miko, I have both a demonic aura and at the same time a human aura and they mix like in a half-demon's aura only mine work together and don't fight each other no one knows why but that's the way things are."

"One more question, Why do you keep growling at your baby?"

"I am speaking the Ancient Language of the Dog Demons still spoken today by modern dogs."

No one knew that the Prince of Sayajins was listening in on the whole conversation held by the two women.

* * *

Th-th-th-that's all for now folks!!! Lol So remember if you've got any ideas for the baby or enemy's name contact me!!!


	3. Vegeta has a sis?

Chapter 3 UP!!!

LOL

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Ancient Language of the Inu's_

**Inner Beast**

AN: A HUGE thank you to HoneyAndSulphur for being the only one to help me by giving me baby names and names for the demon… YOU ROCK!!!

Now on with the fanfic!!!

* * *

To say Vegeta was surprised was an understatement. His thoughts were scrambled and he could barely move so he just sat down and tried to arrange his thoughts into something coherent 'Ok…but what…how…did she…why is she…ah hell.'

Then he heard the two females talking again.

"So what's your baby's name?" the infuriating blue haired woman asked.

"Her name is Kohana meaning Little Flower(AN: I hope I spelled it right HoneyandSulphur)," Kagome answered "Her father didn't exactly like my choice in little girl names but we had had an agreement that if it was a boy he could name him and I could name her if it was a girl and even then he complained because he didn't think she should have a girly name and believe you me I'm glad I had a girl because had I had a boy he would have named him Ramen." (AN: LOL)

Bulma and Vegeta both choked on their own tongues before Bulma let out a "WHAT?!?!" which made Vegeta wince "WHAT KIND OF MAN WAS HER FATHER?!?!"

"He was a lying, cheating, backstabbing, chauvinistic, pigheaded, vile, stupid, bastard of a half dog demon, he kept running off with his first love KIKYO (AN: GRRR I hate that stupid wretch) who happens to be a walking talking clay pot of a woman. Literally her body is made up of clay and graveyard soil and the part of my soul which was her was taken out of me. Since that part of her hated Inuyasha all she was, was a walking emotion. He kept running off with HER and that left me and my baby defenseless when it came to Naraku and his minions."

A small hiccup and burp was heard and her pup growled a little saying_ Pup done_

Kagome replied _Good Pup rest now_

"Vegeta said that you had spoken like something was after you and you made this blue thing that came out of you hands,"

"Well the blue thing that came out of my hands was a purity barrier, and as for what's after me that is one of Naraku's minions Shigai meaning Terror and that is exactly what he is he is a terror to everyone. He is a bear demon and the most powerful of all of Naraku's detachments I had no way of defending myself when he attacked our home since Inuyasha was with HER and I did not have enough energy to use my sword the Kanasuki (I mixed two baby names lol) meaning Beautiful Moon given to me by Inuyasha's elder brother Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands because Inuyasha had failed to give me an appropriate weapon to use against demons."

"What do you mean you didn't have enough energy?"

"I just gave birth to this little one three days ago after he saw her once and heard her name he stormed out I didn't see him again and I can tell that he had given me and his own pup up out of fury at me for having a girl so he is now mated to Kikyo as my mating mark has disappeared," Kagome said angrily.

Vegeta heard this and lost it he would make sure that if he ever saw the male that did her such harm he would kill him. This was not just an attack on a woman whom he now saw as under his protection, more so than the infuriating blue haired one, this was exactly what his father did to his mother! His father had found that his mother had had his sister, who's name was Sango and left her for another, this hit close to home for him and he was pissed.

Kagome looked off into space until she felt tired and fell asleep it had been a tiring day for her and her pup who was asleep curled up on her chest.

* * *

**Back in the Feudal Era**

"Sango-chaaaan," a young fox demon whined "Where is Kagome-mama?! Can we go check on her?!"

"Alright, Shippou, just to prove to you that this sense of something being wrong will leave you and you will give me some peace alright?" Sango said exasperatedly. She lived by herself after Miroku had talked his way into a woman's bed after many years of asking and she had had enough. "Kilala let's go," and with that they took to the skys.

* * *

**With Vegeta**

**VEGETA POV**

I made my way into Kagome's room and confronted Bulma on where she(Kagome) would stay.

"Of coarse she'll stay here you stupid monkey!! Like I'd really throw her out on the streets!!! Of all the idiotic…" and she was off again.

While she was ranting as she usually did after I spoke with her I collected my thoughts.

'This girl, Kagome is now under my protection, but exactly how powerful is she? Would she be able to even slightly fend for herself? She had much untapped Ki but she also had a much bigger energy within her that she could use should the need arose but did she know about it? Why would any man give up such a powerful woman?' These and other questions ran through my mind until the stupid onna pulled my ear and threatened to not cook for me again if I didn't answer her.

So I asked her what she had asked and she muttered the usual line of insults and asked me if I would help her by showing her how things were done here as I was still learning also.

"Hn, fine baka onna I'll do as you ask but it's not for you. It's for her," I said and thought 'that she may be able to blend into society as I never will be able to do.'

* * *

**At Kagome's now demolished house**

**NORMAL POV**

Sango, Shippou, and Kilala stared at Kagome's hut in horror. What was once an elaborate, beautifully designed and furnished hut was now a pile of rubble. Bits of debris were scattered about and there were claw marks on different pieces of wood. Shippou's eyes started to fill with tears until he caught his mother and baby sister's scents his eyes dried as Kilala caught her scent too and the two started following it with Shippou calling for Sango to follow them.

Kagome's scent led them to the well and they looked down it into its' inky blackness and they mad eye contact and nodded at each other knowing that if she had indeed closed the well it would not be able to hold back those she saw as family and thus they jumped into the well.

* * *

Duh duh duh!!! So what do you think? Vegeta is falling for her power let's see if he falls for her as a person… lol… please review I like to hear what you have to say.


	4. Sango's Past

Chapter Four UP!!!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! I'm not gonna set a standard for how many reviews I get I can tell by the reviews, favorite adds and watching adds that you all love me **sniff** THANK YOU!!! I found a lovely Japanese baby name site and that's where I got some of the names this chapter…lol

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he felt a surge of energy near the well that Kagome came through and he raced into her room to make sure she hadn't left to fight the demon that was after her. Her power levels were too low for her to be fighting when he checked on her before he went to bed. He let out a sigh of relief when he found her sitting up in bed looking alarmed with her baby in her arms, her baby alert and waiting but knowing that it was better to remain silent.

"You felt it too?" the young demon-miko asked him as she got up. Surprisingly her power level was to the point a normal Sayajin's was at, which is significantly higher than a human's.

"Yea, do you want to tell the blue-haired onna?" Vegeta asked Kagome quietly.

"Tell me what?" Bulma asked walking in rubbing her eyes "You made a lot of noise running down the hall to her room stupid monkey," she yawned with her eyes half closed.

"Vegeta-sama and I both felt a power surge in the forest not very far from here. I can only guess that's where Vegeta-sama found me," Kagome explained.

"Go ahead and check it out I'm going back to bed. If you find anything cool or anyone injured the monkey knows where I am," Bulma grumbled dragging her feet until she reached her bed. She was asleep before her head reached the pillow.

"Come I'll carry you," Vegeta said politely.

"No I can walk. Thank you though Vegeta-sama," Kagome returned with equal politeness.

They left and walked to the well. After about ten minutes of walking they saw the well and looked in. Within the well there was a young woman, a two-tailed cat, and a young child who looked no more than four all looking for a way out of the well since the vines were all ripped out (Kags ripped them out in hopes that that would hinder Shigai at least to an extent).

"Vegeta-sama? Would you please help me retrieve these three from the bottom of this well?"

"Fine," Vegeta grumbled at having to do peasant work. With that he jumped into the well. The woman stifled a scream at the man "dropping in" and then jumping out with herself, the child and the cat in tow.

The young woman with the giant boomerang tied to her back looked around in shock until she saw a familiar, blue-black haired, blue-eyed face.

"Kagome-chan! Kohana-chan! You are both unharmed!" the young woman who looked suspiciously like Vegeta's mother exclaimed.

"Kagome was when I brought her and her little one to Capsule Corp. She had a broken collar-bone and a pretty deep gash on the same side shoulder," Vegeta explained to the woman.

"Ka-Kagome-mama!!" Shippou shouted and jumped into her arms, burying his face into her chest.

"Shippou-chan I missed you!!" Kagome exclaimed holding the kit to her chest.

"A-Aniki i-is that y-you?!" Sango asked hesitantly seeing him and wondering if this was indeed her elder brother that she had lost so long ago.

"Sango? Imotou? Are you my younger sister Sango?" Vegeta asked eyes wide and full of hope that his full Sayajin sister was still alive.

"Aniki! It is you!! I missed you so much Vegeta!!!!" Sango cried happily.

"But, how is it you're alive? Vegeta-sei exploded and everyone is dead!" Vegeta asked.

"E-Everyone i-is d-dead? B-But how?!?!"

"Do you remember Freeza? With one energy blast he destroyed all of Vegeta-sei," Vegeta explained with a pained expression.

Kagome was now thoroughly confused "But I thought that Kohaku was your only sibling?"

"Kagome I never told you about him because I thought I'd never see him again," Sango explained.

"Who's Kohaku?" Vegeta asked them.

"Our younger half brother you see after father left mother for having me… a female… mother came here but crashed and we were thrown into that well and we found a village of demon exterminators…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

A woman with brown hair walked through the woods with a little girl, who looked exactly like the woman, asleep in the woman's arms. The woman had this strange feeling that either she was being watched or followed. The woman walked with a pronounced limp that was probably from being ejected from their space pod and hitting the inside of that well with a lot of force while trying to protect her child. She saw a fortress at the end of the path she was on and walked towards it hoping to find someone who would help her.

As she got closer several men came out of the fortress and surrounded her.

"Please," the woman said to them "Please help us." Then the woman collapsed into darkness.

The woman awoke to being on a bed with the little girl right beside her. "Wh-Where am I? What happened?"

"Ah, you are up!" an old woman said from behind her. She turned around and looked at the woman "Do you know where I am?"

"You are in the Village of the Taijia. All of us are Demon Exterminators and some of us even have exorcist powers and those of us who do have those powers can tell you are not of this world and neither is that child. May I ask what you are?"

"We are not of Earth that is correct I and my daughter are Sayajins from the planet of Vegeta-sei she is the princess of the whole planet even if her father chooses not to acknowledge her as his child. And I am the now banished queen."

"I am sorry for your loss. You are safe here," said the old woman.

"Old Lady Chiemi(1) are you making decisions for me again?" came a mans voice as he walked in, "My name is Hiroaki(2), but you can call me Hiro(3). I am the leader of the Taijia village and I would like to welcome you into our home. I heard that you have no where else to go so I would like you to live here."

"Thank you so much for your kindness Hiro-san, but I don't wish to intrude upon the inner workings of this society," the woman said.

"You would not be intruding at all," he said smoothly "As a matter of fact I'll give you a hut of your own so that you will not be feeling crowded and you may live as you please miss…"

"Naomi(4), my name is Naomi," the woman said.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"In the end mother and Hiro fell in love and had our younger half brother. Hiro trained us both from an early age. Then one day we were called for, to go to a lord's house for a exorcism of a demon. Hiro and the rest of those who came with us on Kohaku's first demon hunt were all attacked by Kohaku who was being controlled like a puppet by Naraku. They all died and I almost died but my will to live is very high, after that I found out that Naraku had launched an attack on the Taijia village and everyone had died," Sango said with tears in her eyes.

"Come we will go to where I live and you can explain what has been going on," Vegeta said taking his sister by the hand and leading her out of the forest the way that he and Kagome had come. Tomorrow would be filled with introductions and such because the blue-haired onna had invited them all over to meet Kagome.

* * *

Name Meanings:

1)Blessed With Wisdom

2)Abundant Light

3)Generous

4)Beautiful

Next Chapter: How will the introductions go? WHAT?!?! Someone is in love with Sango upon meeting her? WHO? How will Vegeta take to this new prospect that his little sister isn't so little anymore? How does Sango feel about it?


	5. Affections and Inuyasha

Hi Everyone!!! I'm definitely feelin the love. You guys are awesome and I love all of my reviewers lol . I've got quite a few people adding me to favorites so I'm definitely feelin some extreme affection/love and thankfully no one has sent me a flame lol. Hopefully you all like Ok my computer wasn't working and my mom hawked all of the working parts and built the ultimate computer of my dreams the only problem is I have to "borrow" internet from the neighbors to get any at all. So I'll update as soon as possible I might even sneak off to the library to upload the chapters sorry for being slow lol.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inu Youki_

**Inner Beast**

The huge man walked back to the place where he lost her. He wasn't concerned, he knew that she had a job here to do he was only worried that his master would hear of his mistake, but… then again why should he be afraid? He was his masters biggest ally and only he could bring the priestess to her knees. No matter how she tried to be rid of him he would always come back. He sniffed the air once again and froze. He slowly turned and there stood his master in all his glory and splendor. His long black hair, covered his ruby red eyes.

'Eyes that stare into your very soul,' he thought then smiled. (Yes he's gay! Didn't expect that did you?)He knelt before his master and said "The wench got away but I could trace her scent to this location then it vanished as if into thin air. I am sorry Master," He purred the last in his best "bedroom" voice.

"Fine, search the whole country if you have to! I want her to be found! And stop acting like that, Shigai!!! (I don't like it when people make fun of gays but Naraku getting freaked out by a gay guy would be funny as hell)" Naraku growled suspiciously 'If I didn't know better I'd say he was trying to get me to sleep with him.' Pause, marvel, shudder at the concept.

**With Kagome**

Dawn had broken about half an hour ago and Kagome had insisted on making breakfast, much to Vegeta's pleasure and Bulma's dismay. She made enough to feed an army and the food was rapidly depleteing. Kagome watched in disgusted awe as Vegeta put food away faster than Inuyasha, Shippou(1), Miroku, and Hachi(2) after they'd been starved for a year.

"If you keep staring with your mouth open you'll catch flies," Sango joked and started eating at a much slower pace but the same amount.

"You eat just as much Sango so don't give me that!!" Kagome joked back feigning insult.

"Mama do you think there will be enough left over for us?" Shippou asked innocently.

Kagome smiled weakly and shrugged not knowing the answer herself. She served up Shippou and then herself and as they ate Kagome thought about how happy she was to be away from Inutrasha(LOL). He was always complaining about something or other and he never had anything nice to say about anyone or anything. He degraded her and called her names, and even though she had gotten used to it over the years it still hurt. She still didn't understand how he had gotten her to mate him but she had the strong feeling that he had drugged her that night but there was no proof so she had no way of telling for sure. She didn't even remember the day so he very well could have. All she remembered was that she woke up one day naked in Inuyasha's arms and her neck hurt… then she had to get up and run to the nearest bushes and puke. A week later she found that she was pregnant with Kohana. Soon after that Inuyasha went out and started cheating with Kikyo, the gods knew he could not be faithful to a mate for more than a week, so Kagome just put up with it.

'Now I don't have to put up with his mindless drabble about finding the stupid Jewel shards'

_Alpha-mother! Pup hungry! Pup eat now?_ Kohana whined pawing at her mother's breasts.

_Alright pup, pup eat now._ Kagome replied covering Kohana with a towel as she fed.

Just then someone knocked on the front door and Kagome groaned. Were the Kami trying to show the world her breasts or embarrass her in any way possible?

Bulma went and opened the front door and in walked some of the most muscular men she had ever seen in her whole life. A man with spiky black hair had a slim severe looking woman on his arm and beside him was a litttle boy who looked exactly like the man. She was half expecting them to put their pinkys to the side of their mouths and say something corny. Next walked in a short bald man whos head looked like a cueball. Then a green man with two little antennas sticking out of where eyebrows should be. Then behind the green man was a man with three eyes. Lastly a man with longish black hair and a blue talking cat walked in argueing about something called "Senzu Beans" uses. But when he looked away from the cat his eyes landed on something to Kagome's right and stayed there. Kagome didn't even have to look to realize what (or in this case who) he was staring at and she was staring right back!

**Vegeta POV**

I walked into the living room area where my sister and Kagome and her children (hell I can't even call them brats they are so innocent) and saw that everyone is here including the bloody harpy!!!(AN:Vegeta is speaking of Chichi) Then I realize something... Yamcha is oogling my little sister!!! I keep my anger controled for the moment and hope she will take care of this on her own but I'm fully prepared to bash his fucking head in. I look over at Kakarot and say "Well are you going to introduce yourselves or do I have to have the blue-haired onna do it?"

"HEY!!! You stupid monkey you can't make me do anything!!! I have rights and..." and she was off again... I looked at Kagome and her face was contorted with pain and she was rubbing her temples, probably from the sound of the stupid womans tantrum.

Then she spoke up "Bulma I don't think he was trying to insult you or say that you are his slave and there to do his bidding I think it was meant as a joke."

The onna looked at her and seemed to get flustered and actually shut up afer she told Kagome she was sorry!!! This woman is amazing! The blue-haired onna didn't even know what hit her!!! That was truly the work of a genius!!! Everyone else just lets her keep going and the harpy even encourages her, but this woman, Kagome, got her to shut her face!!! Kagome just keep suprising me.

"Well now that that is over... Hello ladies my name is Goku("Kakarot" I coughed) and this is my wife, Chichi ("Harpy" I coughed), my son Gohan ("Brat"), Krillen ("Cueball"), Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha and Koren,"

"Hey, I'm Kagome these are are my children Kohana and Shippou, and my best friend and Vegeta's sister, Sango, and her little twin-tailed demon cat friend Kilala,". Kagome said motioning to each of them as she went.

Everyone looked at Sango like she had just won the lottery except Bulma, Kagome, Shippou, Kilala, and Kohana.

"Vegeta you never told us you had a little sister...why?" Kakarot asked me.

"I don't answer to you Kakarot or anyone else!!!" I snapped at him. Kagome giggled from beside me and I looked at her wondering what she found funny about this situation. "What's so funny Kagome?"

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of my ex-husband's half-brother," Kagome laughed then continued "He was a very powerful tai-youki... you would know what he was by a "Demon Lord" and a high ranking demon lord at that he was one of four demon lords in Japan. There was Lord Sesshoumaru of the West aka my ex-brother-in-law, then the Tiger of the North, the Wolf of the East, and the Dragon of the South. My ex-brother-in-law is cold and stotic to those he doesn't trust or like or those he is trying to keep away from him so he can protect them. The only people he has ever let through his barrier of ice and into his heart are me and his adopted human daughter Rin."

"Wow Kagome you have someone like that watching out for you?" Chichi said feining suprise.

"Yes and let me tell you he is going to be mad when he hears that his brother is off galivanting around with some clay pot wench... litterally that is what she is... she even has part of my soul inside her keeping her alive." Kagome said smuggly.

"Well Kagome why don't you tell them everything you told me when you first got here? They came here to learn as much as they could about you." Bulma supplied.

"Alright it all started about 535 years before I was born..." And so Kagome started telling them everything that had happened to her, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and everyone else she had met there.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha ducked behind a tree , trying to get to the house he had built for her to live in so that he could appologize to her and get her to take him back. Then he heard it, Kikyo whistling for him to come to her like an owner whistles to her dog. He ran faster ducking behind tree after tree hopping from branch to branch going faster and faster until he came to the clearing that had her house in it, but when he looked where the house should be there was nothing but a pile of rubble and the strong scent of Naraku. "No," he muttered but then her scent caught his nose headed away from the house with the brat in tow along with Sango and the other brat and Kilala. he followed the scent to the well and jumped in without a moment's hesitation and he came to an odd place instead of Kagome's time. When he looked around it wasn't like the future but it wasn't like the feudal era either.

"Heh heh, well lookie here a strong man to work for me, Freeza!!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

1)Shippou – Seven treasures; Shippo – tail (It's funny what a simple U can do)

2)Hachi – Eight, the Racoon that serves Miroku

Afternotes: No I am not a Bulma basher I just have to make her seem like a bitch to him so the whole KagomexVegeta thing can kick off she will be nicer later on I promise!!!! Actually I really look up to Bulma... she has been through so much and has stood strong she is really a good person I just don't think that the whole BulmaXVegeta thing works they are just on two opposite ends of the charts...

But I can't stand Chichi... she is a bitch... she tricked Goku into fucking marrying her!!! He thought marriage was a type of food!!!! You tell me if you think that is fair!!!


	6. It's Up to YOU!

I'm sorry everyone I know you thought this was a chapter and I am really woking on it and I have to know something that could make or break this thing.

I've been contemplating something and I need your help. You all know that I hate Chichi right? Well, someone brought to my attention that I could separate Goku and the wench, and pair him up with Sango… But I need to know… should I have Goku or Yamcha with Sango? This decision could drastically change the course of this story… IT'S UP TO YOU!!!

Please send your votes to me via Review and I will count them and use what YOU decide but I absolutely CANNOT update until I get votes on the matter because then the story would be FULL of filler chapters. You don't want that, I don't want that so I need some seriouse voteage.

That is all for now and remember: Mimes are people too.


	7. Vegeta's Crush, Goku's Idiocy

Author's Notes: Hey there everyone!! Back for another chapter and guess what? The votes are here and look how they have tallied up:

Goku/Sango – 6

Yamcha/Sango – 2

Goku/Bulma – 1

For some reason someone liked a pairing that I hadn't specified… It's ok though because that is one of my favorite Goku pairings, aside from Kagome and him that is. So it looks like we have a winner by four points… Goku and Sango it is!!!

Oh and I learned the name of Yamcha's cat friend isn't Koren its Puar sorry 'bout the mixup. Oh and I'm changing Kohana to full Youki being that ¾ Youki are impossible… look up the genetics.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**INNER BEAST**

_Ancient Language of the InuYouki_

* * *

"Sango you just ate!!! A LOT!!! How can you be hungry?!?!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango had just said that she was starting to get hungry. It had only been about three hours.

"No it's okay Kagome, I'm used to the Sayajin appetite and I would bet money that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are hungry too," Bulma said understandingly.

Just then they all heard three loud growls and Bulma, Kagome, and Sango all laughed at the male's expense.

Chichi had gone home after the first few minutes of being there. She had started yelling at Kagome and Sango for killing even though it was for the protection of themselves and others. Chichi had then gone into how Kagome and Sango were "setting a bad example of how women are supposed to act for her children" and how "children their age should not witness death because it's bad for their psychiatric welfare just look how Vegeta turned out".

Kagome had gotten pissed and let her aura lash around her furiously. Chichi had felt extreme pain wherever her aura had hit her. Shippou and Kohana had felt love for them radiating so powerfully from their mother it made both smile and the Z fighters had all gotten spooked but no harm had come to any of them. For Sango, Goku and Gohan it had felt like a breeze caressing them gently and for Vegeta it was a warm feeling like sitting before a fire and having the perfect woman in his arms (to him that would be Kagome). He couldn't even be angry at the harpy for such cruel words the power of Kagome's aura was so strong. Chichi wound up being chased from the house by Kagome's Aura. After that fiasco Kagome had managed to calm herself and finish telling them their story.

"Hey Kagome?" started Goku, "Do you mind showing us exactly how strong you guys are?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then answered "Sure." She pulled out a sling from her Kimono and put Kohana in it, then asked "You up for a little challenge Sango?"

Sango grinned "Sure am Kagome it's been a while since we last sparred so this should be a good work out. Sayajin y Youki, eh?"

"Yup I'm not gonna go easy on you Sango and I expect the same from you." Kagome replied. "Shippou I'm counting on you to keep a close eye on your sister ok? Make sure she doesn't get hurt alright?"

"Ok mama I'll do my best!" Shippou all but shouted.

"We should probably take this to the clearing that is close by the well," Kagome volunteered.

"Fine by me, race ya!!" and Sango took off like a shot.

"You're on!!!" Kagome yelled and picked Shippou up as she ran past leaving everyone sitting there blinking.

"Well we should probably catch up to them," said Krillen "Their ki levels are getting pretty far pretty fast."

And with that they left Bulma's house to follow the girls.

(Be glad I'm not ending the chapter here 'cause I was considering being a wench and doing just that)

* * *

By the time everyone else got there Kagome had finished up warm ups, had placed Kohana at a safe distance with a protective barrier around her and Shippou, and was also finished with her katas and was now on meditation. Sango was almost done with her warm ups and basic katas. She would then move on to the rest of the katas. The whole process lasted until everyone was situated and ready to watch this fight between the two warrior women.

"Ok Sango you ready?" Kagome said, standing up.

"Definitely. How 'bout you? Not gonna chicken out this time?" Sango replied, smirking.

"I never chicken out I simply find something less hazardous to do… and if you remember, the last time I did that I was seven months pregnant with Kohana," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever you chicken! You sparred with me the day before that time and I had nicked your arm with my katana, you cried if memory serves, and that was AFTER I told you it was a bad idea to fight and you wanted to spar every day that week and so I simply humored you," Sango goaded.

"Sango did you know that "I Told You So" had a brother? His name is "Shut the Hell Up"," Kagome mock glared at her. Sango mock glared back as they began to circle each other.

Kagome looked for a way through Sango's semi-perfect guard stance, and there it was right where it usually was. Kagome swiftly drew her sword and slashed at Sango who danced out of the way just in time. Sango's hiraikotsu, which usually hung at her back was in her hand by this point and she skillfully swung at Kagome who jumped backwards twenty feet… this was an error Kagome knew, but the fighters watching them had to know just what kind of damage they were capable of. Sango saw this and took her chance knowing that Kagome would jump out of the way in time or deflect it with a purity barrier.

Sango gave her famous battle cry of "HIRAIKOTSU!!!!" and sent it flying at Kagome, who jumped into the air and kicked the top of it with her foot sending it into the dirt still spinning and coming back to Sango much more slowly and dangerously low to the ground. She caught it with expert precision but she was slowed greatly.

**GOKU'S POV**

As I watched the fight with the other Z warriors I felt a strange feeling in the back of my head and it felt like a buzzing. That was odd until the feeling went away only to be replaced by a voice in the back of my head that was screaming at me.

**HEY YOU IDIOT!!! THIS IS YOUR BEAST TELLING YOU THAT YOU NOW HAVE ONE!!! THAT IS ONE HOTT PIECE OF FEMALE!!!**

'Yea Sango is pretty but I'm married to Chichi you know that right?'

**YES I KNOW THAT IDIOT BUT SHE ISN'T OUR MATE I DESIDE THAT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US AND WHAT I SAY GOES WHEN IT COMES TO FEMALES OR DID YOU NOT GET THE MEMO?!?!**

'Yea it goes alright…Right out the window. I'm married'

**THAT FEMALE "CHICHI" HAS BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH YAMCHA OR DID YOU NOT SMELL HIM ON HER EVERY TIME YOU COME HOME FROM TRAINING OR THE WORLD MARTIAL ART TORNAMENT DUMBASS?!?!?!**

'She said that he was helping her around the house…'

**YOU ACCTUALLY BOUGHT THAT LOAD OF GARBAGE?!?!?! YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE!!!!!**

'What do you mean?'

**SHE WAS LYING TO YOU RETARD!!!!! JEEZE YOU ARE STUPID!!!**

'She was lying? Are you sure?'

**DUH!!! OF COURSE SHE WAS WHY DO YOU THINK SHE HUGS HIM WHEN HE COMES BACK FROM TRAINING AND ONLY PATS YOU ON THE BACK AND MUTTERS "WELCOME HOME"?!?!**

'Oh you're right well then what do we do?'

**SO THE IDIOT FINALLY PULLS HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS HUH? WELL HERE IS WHAT WE DO…**

**Vegeta POV**

As I watched my sister and Kagome spar I noticed how every time she jumped, kicked, swung her sword, or dodged her breasts bounced merrily. These were the first pervy thoughts I had ever had in my life but I didn't really care, she was gorgeous that was certain.

I didn't even need to hear my beast say **WOW… THAT IS THE WOMAN FOR ME YOU DON'T EVEN COUNT IN THIS ONE… EITHER YOU MAKE HER OURS OR I'M COMING OUT AND DOING IT MYSELF.** To know that we both wanted her so I told my beast to wait, that I wasn't going to force her into anything. He sighed and mentally shook his head and grumbled.

Then I felt an abnormal energy coming from the East. Both the female fighters stopped mid fight and looked in that direction as well, which caused everyone else to open their senses, wipe their bleeding noses from watching two girls that skilled in battle and look in that direction as well. A strong force was crashing through the forest towards us.

**Normal POV**

Kagome ran to Kohana and lifted her sling over her head so Kohana was strapped to her back. Shippou ran to Sango and hopped on her shoulder in what was apparently the normal battle stance when the two were fighting an opponent together. The Z warriors quickly went to where the girls were and got into battle stances when a battle cry of "WIND SCAR!!!" was heard.

Kagome and Sango jumped out of the way and the Z warriors followed suit and there stood the aggressor.

* * *

That is it for now muahahahaha!!!!! I love putting in cliffies. HELP ME!!!! I need to know this for the story to go on. I can't for the life of me remember what those visor thingy's, that tell you how powerful an opponent is, are called. TELL ME PLEASE!!!!!


	8. Inukun gets his butt whooped!

Author's Note: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers for all of the wonderful… well reviews haha… I hope you enjoy this one I've been working hard on this… writing this story has been like an obsession and I'm determined to work out all the kinks to my storytelling abilities. Also I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated recently I feel like such a bitch especially since I hate it when people don't update for a really long time… GOMEN NASAI MINNA – SAN!!!

Since I have been forgetting to put one of these in I'll do it now because… well… I don't want to be sued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z in any way shape or form, no matter how much I wish I did. Though I DO own Kohana and the Kanasuki so there!!!!!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**INNER BEAST**

_Ancient Language_

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the forest, sword in hand ready to whoop some ass, but what he didn't know was that he was going to be facing off with some VERY pissed Sayajins and one pissed off Youki female that wanted to rip his nads off. Kagome quickly placed a barrier around her pups that could withstand even the Bokoryuuha (A.N. that is the Backlash wave for those of you who don't know lol I would hope you did though) and she then stood with fire in her eyes. But as she studied his form for any place unguarded by the Tetsusaiga, she happened to look at his eyes and caught sight of something that he wouldn't usually touch without breaking. It was metal with a colored glass part that seemed to be feeding him readings. She started growling at him as he barked out a laugh.

"Feh! You pathetic bitch! You think you can fight me off! As if I'd let you go so easily!! And you Sango! I thought you'd be on my side and would have dragged her back as well, but you turn out to be a weak bitch as well! I'll drag you both back by your hair!!!" Inuyasha shouted at the females "The pup I could care less about! As soon as she comes of age I will sell her off to a feudal lord as a kitchen drudge or something…" Inuyasha let that hang on the air bleakly…evilly. Her pup started wailing.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY LIFE ANYMORE!!!! I AM DONE WITH YOU!!!!! GO FIND YOUR PHYCO CORPSE KIKYO!!! OR HAVE YOU GROWN TIRED OF HER AS WELL??"

"BITCH YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME AS YOUR SUPERIOR!!!!" Inuyasha roared at her. Kohana was screaming louder.

"No way in hell am I going to submit to an arrogant asshole like you, do you hear me NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at him attacking him with all she was worth as fast as she could go.

Kagome caught him off guard and managed to slice his sword arm pretty deeply and it instantly started bleeding profusely.

He dropped Tetsusaiga and wrapped his hand around the wound, coating it in a thick layer of blood which Kagome saw.

"TAKE THIS BITCH! BLADES OF BLOOD!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Kohana was now being wracked by tear jerking screams and shuddering hard as though she knew what was going on and wanted the bad inu male gone.

"DUCK!!!" Kagome yelled to the rest of them as she jumped into the air slicing down on him with her Kanasuki. She wounded him deeply on his shoulder but before she could finish him off he bolted for the way he came, a line of curses streaming from his mouth. However he wasn't watching where he was running and smacked into a furious Sayajin's chest, and bounced off of him to about five feet away.

"Hello mongrel," the furious prince spat.

"You don't have any idea who you're messin' with bastard, get out of my way, NOW!!!" the idiot hanyou roared at the seething prince.

"No I don't think I will you fucking retarded jackass!!! Don't you see what a wonderful woman you had?!?! Well your loss will be my gain you sniveling pussy!! And Sango is MY SISTER YOU RETARDED ASS!!!" Vegeta powered up from normal strait to SS3 without even meaning to and sent a ki blast Inuyasha's way that was so powerful that not even the Bokoryuuha could stop it. Inuyasha was hit by the powerful blast and flung about two kilometers away. Vegeta then powered down and went to Kagome who was knelt down trying to calm her child. As Vegeta approached Kohana's wailing quieted until it was a mere whimper and even that stopped as he knelt down and helped Kagome to her feet and put his hand gently on Kohana's head. He looked her in the eye and said "I don't think he will bother you ever again Kagome. Will you…I mean… Would you… do me the honor of… courting… me…?"

Kagome smiled at him and said yes. Then all hell broke loose and Krillen asked Sango loudly "Who WAS that? He didn't look human…"

"That was Inuyasha, Kagome's ex," Sango replied eying the direction Vegeta had blasted him and then gazing at Kagome and Vegeta standing close with his arm around her and his hand on Kohana's head. "Kagome are you alright?" she asked as Krillen continued to spew nonsense.

"I'm fine Sango a couple minor cuts but they'll be healed by tomorrow," Kagome answered looking at the slight trickle of blood running down her arm and opposite leg. Suddenly Kagome felt faint and collapsed into Vegeta's arms.

"Shit," Vegeta said lifting her into his arms wondering how she had kept Kohana in her arms then looking down he noticed that she didn't faint she only had gotten dizzy from loss of blood but when he looked at the cut on her arm it was already scabbed over and healing quickly.

"Thanks Vegeta," Kagome said snuggling deeper into his arms smiling and relaxing.

"You are welcome my Kagome," Vegeta replied looking down at her with love evident in his eyes.

Vegeta took off into the air with Kagome still in his arms to get her back to Bulma's and into bed, and as they flew Kagome fell asleep nestled safely in his arms.

The next day Kagome awoke late for her but everyone else was still asleep. Kagome looked over at the clock, 5:13.

"Shit, I'm running late!" Kagome said, a bit miffed that her day was starting out so late. Kagome went to the closet of clothes Bulma said she could wear and picked out a pair of low rise form fitting boot cut jeans and a light green shirt that said "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup" on it. She then grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom wanting to take a shower.

She walked in and turned on the water, undressed and got in. As she scrubbed herself clean she thought about Vegeta, he was so strong, so muscular, and so filled to the brim with testosterone he practically oozed it. Now they were courting and it felt good. She wondered how he would treat her and her pups, how he would feel if she asked him to train Shippou, and Kohana when she was older. She also thought about her job on the other side of the well, how eventually she would have to return and defeat Naraku and his latest detachment. She climbed out of the shower and began drying herself off. After she was dry she got dressed into the clothes she would wear today. She brushed her hair and teeth and went to her room again to put on her shoes and check the time, 5:45. She would have to hurry on breakfast and that would definitely take some time, unless…

Veggie POV

I woke to the scent of pancakes, bacon and eggs. I stretched and dressed quickly, then followed the smell downstairs. The sight beheld to me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. My woman was wearing an outfit that formed to her curves and dips better than anything I've ever seen before, over her clothes was a light pink apron and she was cooking the best meal I've ever smelled on this tiny speck of a planet.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her neck. I smirked when her head leaned to the side and she sighed. Then she turned toward me and planted a kiss on my lips and got back to work. 'Hmmm, so she isn't easily detoured from what she is doing… interesting' I thought. I let go and went to the table where she set a plate in front of me and said "If you finish this you can have more, it's a special Youki recipe. It'll fill you up faster and still give you the same nutrients." I nodded and started eating the most delicious meal I have ever tasted. She set out individual plates and then went up the stairs, probably to go wake up her children and my lazy little sister and the blue haired onna that could sleep through Shenlong being summoned by the dragon balls.

I soon heard the blue haired one shouting at her to close the door and turn off the light and then a splash of water and cursing followed by Kagome running past me and out the back door and the onna dripping wet and chasing after her, still in her pajamas. Soon Kagome's kit Shippou came down the stairs and asked what was going on. I shrugged and told him "Your mother cooked breakfast, she said that your plate was right there," and pointed to his plate. He smiled up at me and thanked me, and then he crawled up into his chair and started eating. Eventually Kagome and the blue haired onna came back inside and went to wake up my sister who, miraculously had slept through the whole thing.

Kags POV

Bulma and I crept up the stairs and into Sango's room and into her bathroom. Each of us was equipped with a cup and we filled both of them with water. Cold water. I snickered maniacally as we crept back into her room and I motioned to Bulma… 3… 2… 1… we pulled back her covers and dumped the water on her. She screamed then jerked upward sputtering and arms flailing, trying to grab one or both of us. I used my demon speed to get downstairs before Sango could catch a glimpse of me. I put the cup into the sink and started eating rapidly to get it somewhat done before Sango came down. Sango marched down the stairs with a malicious look on her face with Bulma behind her glaring at me. I acted innocent.

"Bulma said it was your idea… what exactly did you tell her to do?!?!" Sango demanded.

"Nothing at all I simply asked her to go wake you up so you could have breakfast with us after I woke her up," I replied smoothly, adding a questioning tone to my voice.

Sango rounded on Bulma and said "Really? Well then I guess a punishment is in order.

A few minutes later Hiraikotsu was tied to Bulma's back and she was having a hard time sitting up or walking at all. Apparently it really was very heavy… for humans anyway.

'Oh well' I thought 'Just another morning' and smirked at Bulma who was shooting murderous glances at me. And with that I started eating again much more cheerfully.

Freeza glared at the high and mighty young man standing before him his silver locks shielding his eyes.

"What was her energy level I asked you to scout?" he asked angrily.

"It was 8999, does that mean anything to you?" Inuyasha spat out venomously.

"WHAT!!! ALMOST 9000!!!!"

AN: MUAHAHAHAHA I just had to do a spin off of the old "IT'S OVER 9000!!!" line, I thought it was funny so sue me (really don't sue me I am dirt broke as it is) anyway read and review!!!

PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON YOUR REVEIWS KEEP THIS STORY GOING LIKE WOOD FOR A FIRE (writers block is the rain that puts out the fire lol)

I

I

I

V


End file.
